Príncipe azul o caballero de brillante armadura
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Marinette tiene confundido su corazón, no sabe si quedarse con su popular novio o poner su corazón en la línea con un coqueto y jovial gatito negro. Y ¿Qué es mejor un flamante príncipe azul o un atrevido caballero de brillante armadura? Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces así como la foto de portada.


Príncipe azul o caballero de brillante armadura.

Sentada en el escritorio del estudio de mi departamento miraba la hoja en blanco de mi block de dibujo, llevaba media hora tratando de diseñar un vestido de fiesta para la próxima temporada que sacaría Gabriel Agreste pero …nada, mi mente estaba en blanco. Decidí dejar el trabajo y dedicarme a cepillar mi cabello frente al tocador.

\- ¿No lograste concentrarte Marinette? - me preguntó Tikki sentándose en el tocador.

\- No, en realidad no sé qué me pasa últimamente- le dije malhumorada.

\- ¿No será que cierto minino ocupa tus pensamientos? - me dijo mi compañera.

\- Por favor Tikki, tengo un novio perfecto después de haber tenido un amor no correspondido por años por Adrien Agreste ¿Por qué ocuparía mis pensamientos un gatito negro? No, Félix es el mejor para mí.

-Eso te repites constantemente, pero ¿Lo crees en realidad? - dejé el cepillo mientras suspiraba, acaricié la cabecita de mi compañera rojiza y salí al balcón.

Mi vida era perfecta. Como lo había mencionado, tenía un novio perfecto, un famoso cantante de rock, Felix Black. Yo trabajaba en la firma de moda de Gabriel Agreste desde que inicié la universidad, mis padres estaban conmigo, tenía a Alya, Melody y a Nino, grandes amigos y era la heroína de Paris: Ladybug.

Yo estaba feliz con mi vida pero al parecer a la vida le encantaba meterse conmigo, no era suficiente que como civil no pudiera caminar en una superficie totalmente lisa sin tropezar o no poder mantener la atención por más de dos minutos en algo sino que también justo cuando creía que había encontrado a mi príncipe azul: Félix, la vida me mostrara a mi compañero de batallas, Chat Noir, como un caballero de brillante armadura pero ¿Cómo es que había pasado?

Después de derrotar a Hawkmoth pasaron un par de años para que Chat Noir y Ladybug volvieran a sus tareas de héroes, en realidad yo ya estaba en segundo año de educación media superior, llegó un nuevo villano, de nuevo tuve que equilibrar mis tareas de casa, de la escuela y los deberes como heroína que venían con un gatito negro de regalo el cual había dejado su faceta de conquistador para dar paso solo a un carácter alegre que salvó en diversas ocasiones a Marinette y lo que derivó visitas nocturnas posteriormente.

Después de un par de meses el duo de súper héroes había logrado vencer al enemigo, justo a tiempo para que me concentrara en exámenes de admisión a la universidad y… logré entrar a una de las mejores universidades de diseño de París mientras Nino y Alya, que por cierto están a punto de casarse, entraron a la misma universidad ubicada en el distrito 6. Como era de esperarse Alya estudiaba periodismo mientras Nino estudiaba música y fue quién me presentó a Félix, el perfecto príncipe con el que la mayoría soñábamos: atento, caballeroso, detallista y romántico, pero cierto gato siempre estaba en mi balcón lo que era igual a pasar tiempo juntos y a conocer otra faceta de mi rubio amigo en la cual podía hablarme de literatura, cine, música y me hacía reír hasta morir.

Por lo cual en este momento me encontraba sumamente confundida, a decir verdad, los dos habían conquistado mi corazón tanto Chat Noir como Félix. Deje de lado mis pensamientos cuando a mi lado bajó del techo mi felino compañero.

-Mal gastas tus poderes gatunos haciéndome visitas nocturnas- le dije a Chat para después sonreír.

\- Hoy me encargue de un par de robos así que puedo obtener un poco de tiempo libre- me dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal y me sonreía.

\- Sabes Chat, he estado pensando y creo que esto debe parar- le dije mirando el horizonte tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¿El que, mi princesa? - me preguntó Chat acercándose.

\- Las visitas, ha pasado casi un año del que vienes a verme- le dije alejándome de él.

\- Y casi tres meses de que te dije que me gustabas- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Te dije que hoy te ves particularmente bonita?

\- Eso no te servirá, he tomado una decisión, me quedaré con el príncipe azul no con el caballero de la brillante armadura así que te pediré que dejes de venir.

-He de suponer que yo soy el caballero con armadura ¿Me puedes explicar la diferencia entre el príncipe y el caballero? - me preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- El príncipe es la mejor opción, si quiero ser feliz y tener una relación estable él es el perfecto, detallista, caballeroso y que evita que te metas en problemas.

\- Como un niñero- me dijo Chat mientras me atrapaba entre el barandal y su cuerpo, pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y percibir el aroma de su colonia.

-Mientras un caballero de brillante armadura deslumbra a las mujeres, no quiere nada serio, es galante, gracioso y te rescata de los problemas en los que te metas- le dije disminuyendo el tono de mi voz.

\- Puedes divertirte y él te rescata, me gusta más como suena eso ¿A ti no? Marinette, una vida sin riesgos no es divertida, hay que disfrutar, vivir, experimentar. Conmigo no te aburrirás y siempre estaré ahí para atraparte- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, pude percibir su aliento en mis labios, mi corazón iba a mil por hora pero logré escapar de entre el barandal y su cuerpo.

\- ¿No decías amar a ladybug? ¿Te cansaste de ella? Y ¿Si te cansas de mí también? - le dije dándole la espalda. Sabía que era un golpe bajo pero debía alejarme y mantenerme firme.

-Ladybug, fue mi primer amor y siempre estará en mi corazón, en verdad intenté todo para que me aceptara, pero para ella no fui más qué un compañero de batallas, siempre que intenté acercarme había un muro que no me dejó pasar y cuando el amor es unilateral es frío- me dijo mirando el cielo con nostalgia. Le había roto el corazón y él había vuelto a amar… a amarme, en verdad la vida era una maldita desvergonzada.

-A mí también me rompieron el corazón, un compañero de clase que conocí en primer año de secundaria, es modelo, atlético, guapo… perfecto, yo solo quería que me mirara pero al parecer él solo tenía ojos para una chica, nunca supe quién, no quise saberlo, de seguro era alguna bonita modelo con cara ovalada y una nariz pequeña, delgada y encantadora y yo solo era… yo.

\- ¿Le declaraste tu amor? - me preguntó Chat sin mirarme aún, su rostro era serio.

-No- yo susurré.

\- Eras delgada, encantadora, con cara ovalada y nariz pequeña en la secundaria, Marinette- me dijo Chat Noir, yo lo miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Fuimos juntos a la secundaria? – le pregunté parándome a su lado.

-Sí, yo… No te diré que fuiste mi primer amor, pero desde que te conocí sabía que eras alguien especial, quizá Ladybug fue el amor de mi vida pero tú eres mi alma gemela, te he estado observando desde que dejamos la secundaria, y el traje fue lo que me dio el valor de acercarme, pero… al final, al parecer, mi mala suerte es la única que se queda conmigo. No volverás a verme en tu balcón, adiós, mi princesa- me dijo subiendo al barandal listo para irse.

-No es verdad, tú estás mintiéndome- le dije derrumbándome sobre mis rodillas mientras sentía como todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo corrían por mis mejillas. Él solo me había amado a mí, a la heroína de París y a la torpe aprendiz de moda, había amado mi parte torpe y más vergonzosa después de haber conocido a la brillante y segura de sí misma Ladybug y yo solo le había roto el corazón una y otra vez.

-Marinette, tranquila, tienes razón, el príncipe azul es la mejor opción para ti, eres tan delicada y yo te pongo en este predicamento…- me dijo Chat pero antes de que pusiera disculparse tape su boca con mis manos y negué.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname- le dije una y otra vez, él me rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - me preguntó al oído.

-Yo he roto tu corazón una y otra vez, sin piedad, soy una persona horrible y egoísta, creí que protegía mi corazón estando con Félix, me he quejado miles de veces de que Adrien Agreste rompió mi corazón, creí que tú solo jugabas conmigo y las cosas con Nathaniel no funcionaron bien por mi personalidad torpe y distraída, pero lo que tú me has ofrecido desde que tenemos doce años ha sido amor verdadero, me has amado como a Marinette y Ladybug, y yo te rechacé tantas veces, deberías odiarme- le dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, Chat no dijo nada por un par de minutos pero después sentí sus manos grandes y cálidas sobre las mías.

\- ¿Acabas de decirme que eres Ladybug? -me preguntó, no escuche algún matiz de emoción en su voz, retiré mis manos de mis ojos y lo miré, sus ojos me veían fijamente con incredulidad, me puse de pie y él conmigo.

-Tikki, puntos fuera- susurré, sentí como la luz roja me envolvía para después dejarme con mi traje rojo y puntos negros. Chat no parpadeaba y su rostro era indescifrable- En verdad deber odiarme en este momento, no te culpo. Pero si de algo sirve te confesaré que tenía miedo de aceptar que has robado mi corazón desde que me visitas como Marinette.

\- Y dices que en la secundaria estabas enamorada de Adrien Agreste- me dijo, yo asentí- Y la chica que le gustaba a Adren Agreste se sentó tras de él por dos años. Y al final esa chica sí tenía la nariz pequeña y era adorable.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté sorprendida.

\- Adrien Agreste estaba loco por Ladybug- me dijo, yo miré a un lado, así que mi amor platónico de secundaria gustaba de la mariquita- Quizá aún lo esté así que la pregunta es ¿Irás a por tu amor de secundaria?

\- No, iré a por un gatito de brillante armadura con el que me re encontré en la preparatoria- le dije mientras me acercaba a él, me mantuve a centímetro de sus labios por un par de segundos esperando a que él se alejara pero él no se movió así que reuní todo mi valor y me acerqué a sus labios, eran cálidos y suaves, decidí ser atrevida y no dejarlo ir, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con sus musculosos brazos, y lo volví a besar pero esta vez no fue solo un toque de labios, nuestros labios se movieron al mismo ritmo, de forma lenta y dulce, no había prisa, solo queríamos el transmitir el amor que sentíamos. Al separarnos sonreí y lo abracé, no podía sentirme más feliz.

\- Yo también tengo un secreto que contarte- me dijo Chat al oído, yo no me separé de él- Plagg, garras fuera, Marinette, quiero que también sepas quien soy, que no haya más secretos entre nosotros.

Yo me aferre más a él.

-Llevamos de conocernos más de siete años, me has querido más de siete años, no es importante quién eres en tu forma de civil, yo solo sé que quiero estar contigo- le dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo, él besó mi cabeza y comenzó a alejarme de forma suave, yo miré a otro lado.

\- Tú también me has querido por más de siete años, bugaboo- me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara, tuvo que sostenerme por que perdí las fuerzas en mis piernas al ver esos ojos verdes y esas facciones varoniles, era Adrien Agreste sonriéndome con ternura- Te prometo que todo lo que me pidas lo tendrás, cada vez que tú lo digas yo estaré junto a ti, así que ¿Escogerás al príncipe azul o al caballero de brillante armadura?

\- A mi único amor, a mi caballero con brillante armadura-le dije juntando mi frente con la suya- Por siempre y para siempre.

\- Plagg garras fuera- dijo para que una luz verde lo rodeara y dejara a mi felino amor- ven conmigo, dejemos todo atrás.

Chat Noir tomó mi mano, subimos al barandal de mi balcón y comenzamos a correr por los tejados de París sin soltarnos, al parecer poner mi corazón en la línea había sido lo mejor que había hecho en todos estos años, teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar pero por ahora solo dejaría que el sentimiento de felicidad me invadiera, no pensaría en el mañana, solo en el ahora que me sonreía y que en la vida al final tenía guardado algo increíble para mí.


End file.
